Cosas de niños
by RequeteMiau
Summary: En variadas ocasiones lo niños, sencillamente, no saben lo que hacen. Creek.
_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertenece._

 _ **Summary**_ _: En variadas ocasiones lo niños, sencillamente, no saben lo que hacen. Creek._

 **Cosas de niños**

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué se supone que hacemos ahora?-Cuestionó aburrido un pequeño niño pelinegro de no más de 6 años de edad el cual se encontraba sentado en el piso de la, recientemente construida, casa en el árbol de su, igual de pequeño, amigo, Clyde Donovan.

-No lo sé, pensé que con la casita ya tendríamos todo-Contestó inocente el aludido encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Gah! Si ngh no haremos nada y-yo ya me voy ngh-Dijo nervioso el cuarto integrante del grupo sin dejar de tiritar a la vez que aferraba fuertemente sus pequeñas manos al piso de la pequeña casita de juegos- Podemos ngh morir en cualquier momento, esta cosa caerá y y…

-¡Ya sé que podemos hacer!-Notificó emocionado el dueño del lugar poniéndose bruscamente de pie mientras lucia su incompleta e infantil sonrisa.

-Oh dios ngh oh dios-Habló aceleradamente el niño de ojos verdes al sentir un leve tambaleo producto del movimiento en la estructura de madera.

-No te muevas así Clyde-Exigió el pelinegro.

-¿Qué se te ocurrió?-Preguntó el primogénito de los Black luciendo un leve brillo en sus ojos producto de la expectación.

-¡Vamos a jugar a la casita! ¡Me dijeron que es genial!-Contestó extendiendo sus brazos el de playera roja.

-¿Qué? Eso lo juegan las niñas, estúpido-Rebatió en seguida el pelinegro quien portaba sobre su cabello un chullo azul un par de tallas mayor al ideal de su edad.

-¿Ah sí? El otro día Bebe me dijo que jugaríamos pronto y quiero estar listo para eso-Argumentó inflando el pecho sin tomar en cuenta uno de los habituales insultos hacia su inocente persona.

-¡GAH! ¡¿Cómo se supone que se juega ngh eso?!-Indagó acelerado el rubio a la vez que jalaba bruscamente cada lado de su camisa.

-No estoy muy seguro pero...

-Clyde, hice galletas para ti y tus amigos, ven a buscarlas-Interrumpió la madre del castaño alzando la voz desde la parte baja del jardín obteniendo la atención del infantil cuarteto.

-¡Galletas! ¡Ven Token ayúdame!-Pidió emocionado antes bajar rápidamente las escaleras hacia tierra firme seguido del moreno quien no dudo en acudir al llamado. Mientras tanto el hijo mayor de los Tucker esperaba expectante poder saborear pronto la deliciosa merienda que habitualmente les preparaba la madre de su mejor y más idiota amigo.

-Ngh Craig-Llamó el rubio intentando encontrar respuesta a sus propios pensamientos ajenos a las golosinas.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó el niño descansando su espalda contra la pared.

-¡Dime de ngh que se trata el juego! ¡GAH! No quiero perder ngh y que me lancen de ¡gah! La casita por la ventana-Pidió el de vidriosos ojos verdes producto del estrés que le generaba el imaginario y exagerado peligro que podría correr. Craig lo miró pensativo por varios segundos aumentando el nerviosismo de su acompañante quien, claramente, aún no comprendía las señales básicas de uno de sus nuevos amigos.

-Pues…-Comenzó intentando aclarar sus ideas el niño de ojos azules- He visto un par de veces a mi hermana jugar con otras niñas y sus feos peluches-Añadió intentando hacer memoria de las recurrentes escenas en el jardín de su casa.

-¿Y ngh bien?-Apuró el de alborotado cabello.

-Necesitamos a más personas. Clyde debe ser el perro-Notificó despreocupado.

-¡GAH! Ngh no.

-¿Tú quieres ser el perro?-Cuestionó arqueando su ceja derecha intrigado por el interés del rubio por tomar tal papel.

-¡GAH! Eso sería ngh demasiada presión-Negó jalando su camisa.

-Yo tampoco seré el perro.

-¡GAH! Solo quiero ngh practicar-Recordó desesperado.

-Bien…quédate ahí-Pidió el pelinegro antes de alejarse para bajar los escalones de la casita y volver a subirlos seriamente.

-¿Qué ngh haces?

-Jugar-Aclaró el niño antes de continuar, poniéndose de pie frente al rubio-Ya volví…Tweek-Completó evadiendo la melosa palabra que solían pronunciar las niñas en su jardín.

-¿De qué? ¡gah!-Cuestionó al instante.

-¿Cocinaste algo para mí?-Continuó sin hacer caso a la torpeza de su amigo.

-Oh dios no ngh ¿debía hacerlo? eso es ngh demasiada presión-Expresó jalando su cabello.

-¡Ese es tu jodido papel!-Aclaró irritado el pelinegro.

-¡GAH!

-Entonces…deberíamos pasear al perro-Añadió Craig intentado retomar el aburrido juego que incluso el mismo no terminaba por entender completamente ¿Qué le veían de divertido las niñas?

-¿Qué perro? Ngh si nos muerde vamos a morir ¡gah!

-Esto no va a funcionar-Dijo el hijo mayor de los Tucker acomodando su chullo, no obstante, a poco de rendirse, un último detalle arribó a su memoria, tal vez al fin él y el rubio comprenderían que lo hace tan divertido ¿o no? De todas formas no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-No me ngh mates-Rogó Tweek como de costumbre, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

-Ya me voy al trabajo-Notificó el de playera azul siguiendo el juego antes de tomar los hombros del menor.

-¡¿Tus padres te ngh vendieron como esclavo?! Jesucrist…-Y antes de que pudiera continuar con su teoría, el pequeño rubio fue silenciado por un casto beso, cortesía del ingenuo pelinegro.

-Ya me voy-Dijo el más alto una vez terminado el efímero contacto, alejándose del rubio y sentándose al otro lado de la casita, dando por finalizado el aburrido juego que acababa de protagonizar, dejando estático a su totalmente confundido y muy nervioso acompañante.

-Craaaaig, mi mamá hizo tus favoritas-Anunció el castaño subiendo las escaleras, llevando una pequeña mochila roja en su espalda.

-Dámelas-Exigió el de ojos azules tendiendo su mano derecha apenas vio al contrario asomarse por la entrada de la estructura de madera.

-¿Ahora si vamos a jugar?-Cuestionó, luego de unos segundos, el niño afroamericano una vez arriba-¿Qué te pasa Tweek?-Dijo al notar la extraña expresión en el rostro del rubio y su anormal quietud.

-¿Tweek?-Llamó confundido el de playera roja.

-Oh no-Expresó espantado Token.

-¡MAMÁAAA, TWEEEK SE MURIIIÓ!

* * *

-¿Recuerdas ese día?-Cuestionó el, ya adolescente, pelinegro al desarreglado rubio que se encontraba sentando frente a él en la misma estructura de madera que los acompañó por tantos años.

-¡GAH!-Expresó a la vez que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un evidente color carmín.

-No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía-Comentó soltando una risita el chico del chullo.

-Robaste mi ngh jodido primer beso-Habló el rubio intentando sonar desafiante- Podrías ngh haberme explicado el ngh juego y ya.

-Era un jodido niño-Recordó el de playera negra antes de lucir una amplia sonrisa ladina en su rostro- Hey…¿Y si retomamos el juego?

-¿Qu-Qué?-Preguntó por reflejo el, ya mayor, hijo de los Tweak.

-Sé cómo darle un mejor final-Aseguró acercándose peligrosamente al chico sin esperar su consentimiento.

-¡GAH! ¿C-Craig? Crai…ngh…mmm

-Tweekers.

-C-Craig ngh ah…

-Hey Token ¿Qué están haciendo esos dos? ¡Subamos!-Cuestionó inocente el dueño de la casita a pocos pasos de subir la escalera de la misma.

-Mmm sabes Clyde, hay una oferta de tacos en el centro… ¿Quieres ir?-Notificó el aludido tomando la parte trasera del cuello de la playera del contrario para detener sus pasos.

-¡¿Qué esperas?!-Preguntó volteando rápidamente hacia el chico- ¡Chicos ya volvemos!-Gritó antes de salir corriendo hacia el famoso restaurant, seguido por Token luciendo una nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro. _Ya no eran unos niños._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Así es como termino subiendo un fic exprés extremadamente tarde xD ojalá haya gente leyendo a esta hora jaja c: me esforcé por terminarlo hoy xD el lunes de vuelta a la realidad de la universidad y adiós fanfiction nuevamente chininiiin :c –aunque haré lo posible por terminar/avanzar los fics pendientes-_

 **RequeteMiau**


End file.
